thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
ภัคภูมิ ลิ้มมานะสถาพร
200px |imagewidth = 250 |ชื่อเล่น = เบิร์ด |ชื่ออื่น = ยุทธการ ลิ้มมานะสภาพร |เกิด = 6 พฤษภาคม |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = พี่เบิร์ด |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = Tiga, Dex, โมเดิร์นไนน์ทีวี, Rec, ไทยพีบีเอส และ อื่นๆ |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = ชิมูระ ชินปาจิ - กินทามะ |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2543 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px |งานพากย์ที่ผ่านมา = ทีมโฟกัส}} ภัคภูมิ ลิ้มมานะสภาพร (ชื่อเล่น: เบิร์ด) เป็นนักพากย์ชาวไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์ให้กับ Rose, TIGA, ไทยพีบีเอส, โมเดิร์นไนน์ทีวี และเคยพากย์กับทีมพากย์โฟกัส มีผลงานทีรู้จักกันดีในการพากย์เป็น ชิมูระ ชินปาจิ ในการ์ตูนเรื่อง กินทามะ ผลงานพากย์ การ์ตูน *Valvrave the Liberator จักรกลปฏิวัติ วาลเวรฟ (โรส) พากย์เป็น โทคิชิมะ ฮารุโตะ, เอ็กซ์ไอน์ *Chuunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai/Ren รักสุดเพี้ยนของยัยเกรียนหลุดโลก ภาค 1-2 (โรส) พากย์เป็น โทกาชิ ยูตะ *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko หนุ่มสามัญกับสาวหลุดโลก (โรส) พากย์เป็น นิวะ มาโคโตะ *The Pet Girl of Sakurasou ซากุระโซว หอพักสร้างฝัน (โรส) พากย์เป็น โซราตะ คันดะ *Magic Kaito (สตูดิโอTMS) และ Magic Kaito 1412 (สตูดิโอA-1) จอมโจรคิด บุรุษรัตติกาล และ จอมโจรอัจฉริยะ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น คุโรบะ ไคโตะ (จอมโจรคิด) *Tokyo Ghoul (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น คาเนกิ เคน, มาโดะ คุเรโอะ *Nyan Koi! รักน้องต้องมีเหมียว! (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น โคซากะ จุนเป *DearS เดียร์ส อลวนรักจากฟากฟ้า (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น อิคุฮาระ ทาเคยะ *Please Teacher! พลีสทีชเชอร์ สอนนักรักซะ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น คุซานางิ เคย์, ยามาดะ มาซามิ *Kono Danshi, Uchu-jin to Tatakaemasu หนุ่มเทพปะทะเอเลี่ยน (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น คาคาชิ *Log Horizon (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชิโรเอะ, ฮิ-เอ็น *โมบิลสูทกันดั้ม ไอรอนบลัด ออแฟ็น (DEX) รับบทเป็น มิคาซึกิ ออร์กัส, ดันเต้ มอโกร, ด็อกเตอร์คูลาสเตอร์ *เซนต์เซย์ย่า (Cartoon Inter) พากย์เป็น ดราก้อน ชิริว , ยูนิคอร์น จาบุ , เจมินี่ ซากะ , อควาเรียส คามิว , เฟคด้า ธอร์ , เบเนทนาช มีเมย์ , ซีดราก้อน คาน่อน(ภาคโพเซดอน) , ไวเวิร์น ราดาแมนทีส *เซนต์เซย์ย่า โอเมก้า (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น ไลโอเน็ต โซมะ *เซนต์เซย์ย่า Legend Of Sanctuary (United Home Entertainment) พากย์เป็น อันโดรเมด้า ชุน , แคปปิครอน ชูร่า *เซนต์เซย์ย่า Soul Of Gold (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น ไลบร้า โดโก , อควาเรียส คามิว , บัลดอร์ *พลีสทีชเชอร์ สอนนักรักซะ (i-Berry) พากย์เป็น คุซานางิ เคย์ *เดียร์ส อลวนรักจากฟากฟ้า (i-Berry) พากย์เป็น อิคุฮาระ ทาเคยะ *รันม่า ½ (ไรท์ บิยอนด์) พากย์เป็น คุโน่ ทาเทวากิ, ฮิบิกิ เรียวกะ *อินุยาฉะ เทพอสูรจิ้งจอกเงิน (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น โคงะ *อินุยาฉะ เทพอสูรจิ้งจอกเงิน (Mcot Family)พากย์เป็น มิโรคุ *ปริ๊นซ์ ออฟ เทนนิส เจ้าชายลูกสักหลาด (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น อินุอิ ซาดาฮารุ *Fate Stay/Night มหาสงครามจอกศักดิ์สิทธิ์ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น แลนเซอร์, เบอร์เซิร์กเกอร์, ริวโด อิซเซย์ *Fate/Zero ปฐมบทสงครามจอกศักดิ์สิทธิ์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น โคโตมิเนะ คิเรย์, เคย์เนธ อาร์ชิโบลด์ เอลเมลอย *Fate Stay/Night Unlimited Blade Works *ดิจิมอนเซฟเวอร์ส (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น โทมะ H. นอร์ชไตน์ *ดิจิมอนครอสวอร์ส (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น สึรุกิ เซนจิโร่ *กินทามะ (ไทก้า,ไรท์บียอนด์,โรส) พากย์เป็น ของ ชิมูระ ชินปาจิ *The Prince of Tennis เดอะปริ๊นซ์ออฟเทนนิส เจ้าชายลูกสักหลาด (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น อินุอิ ซาดาฮารุ *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water นาเดีย กับปริศนาอัญมณีมหัศจรรย์ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น อาเยอร์ตัน *Di Gi Charat Nyo! ดิจิการัต เนี้ยว เหมียวซ่าอลวน (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น คู เออร์ฮาร์ด *Godannar อภินิหารหุ่นพลังเพลิง โกดันนาร์ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น โคจิ เท็ตซึยะ *D.I.C.E ขบวนการดีไอซีอี (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น เจ็ท(ช่วงแรก) *Midori no Hibi มือขวากับขาโจ๋ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ทาคามิซาว่า ชูอิจิ *Burst Angel เทพธิดามหาประลัย (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น เลโอ จินโน *Peacemaker Kurogane มือปราบดาบซามูไร (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น อิชิมารุ ทาสึโนสึเกะ, ไซโตะ ฮาจิเมะ *Fullmetal Alchemist แขนกล คนแปรธาตุ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ฌอง ฮาวอค, เวิร์ธ ฟาลแมน, รัสเซล ทริงค์แฮม *My-Hime ไม-ฮิเมะ ศึกศาสตราเจ้าหญิงแห่งดวงดาว (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น วาตารุ อิชิกามิ *Blue Dragon บลูดราก้อน ศึกอภินิหารมังกรสีน้ำเงิน (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ฮิปโปโปเตมัส, คิลเลอร์ แบท, ชไนเดอร์, คิเมร่า *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle สึบาสะ สงครามเทพข้ามมิติ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น เฟย์ ดี ฟลอไรท์ *Beet the Vandel Buster บี๊ท นักล่าอสูร (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น คิส, เซน่อน, ชากี๊, ชาเดริโก้ *Kiteretsu Daihyakka คิเทเรสึ เจ้าหนูนักประดิษฐ์ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น บุตะกอลิล่า *Clannad แคลนนาด (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น สุโนะฮาระ โยเฮ, โอกาซากิ นาโอยูกิ, อิจิโนเสะ โคทาโร่ *ยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน (ไทก้า,โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น ดร.อากาสะ ฮิโรชิ(แทนพงศ์พันธุ์ เจียมชวลิต) , สึบุรายะ มิสึฮิโกะ(แทนพงษ์เทพ เทพหัสดิน ณ อยุธยา(Tiga) , แทนหฤษฏ์ ภูมิดิษฐ์(โมเดิร์นไนน์)) , อากาอิ ชูอิจิ , กอร์น , จอมโจรคิด(แทนมนูญ เรืองเชื้อเหมือน) *ไซยูกิ (อามีโก้) พากย์เป็น โคไคจิ *ไซยูกิ เดอะมูฟวี่ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น ฮัคไค *ไซยูกิ ภาค Reload , ภาค Gunlock (โรส) พากย์เป็น โกโจ *Animal Yokocho อานิโยโกะ พลพรรคสัตว์เพี้ยนป่วนทะลุมิติ (โรส) พากย์เป็น คุณยามายามิ *ยูกิโอ ดูเอลสมอนเตอร์ (Tiga) พากย์เป็น ฮอนดะ , ชาดีห์ , อเมลด้า , มาฮาโด้ *ยูกิโอ 5D'S (Tiga) พากย์เป็น ฟุโด ยูเซย์ , คาซามะ , เบรฟ *ยูกิโอ ZEXAL (Right Beyond) พากย์เป็น แอสทรัล , ดร.เฟกเกอร์ , วี *ยูกิโอ ZEXAL II (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น เท็นโจ ไคโตะ , เว็กเตอร์ , ชินเก็ตสึ เรย์ *ยูกิโอ ARC-V (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น ฮิรางิ ชูโซ *ยูกิโอ The Darkside Of Dimension (m picture) พากย์เป็น ไคบะ เซโตะ *Naruto Shippuden นารูโตะ นินจาจอมคาถา ตำนานวายุสลาตัน (ตั้งแต่ปี 4) (โรส) พากย์เป็น ยาคูชิ คาบูโตะ, คิเลอร์บี, กามะคิจิ, เดอิดาระ, ซาบาตาบา, อิชิดาเตะ *Naruto SD Rock Lee นารูโตะร๊อคลี กับก๊วนนินจาสุดป่วน (โรส) พากย์เป็น ยามาโตะ, เซ็ตสึ, ฮิดัน, แพน, คิเลอร์บี *Sugar Sugar Rune แม่มดสาวหัวใจกุ๊กกิ๊ก (โรส) พากย์เป็น ปิแอร์, โซล, มิมุระ จุน *แสบซ่าผ่ากฎเทพ (โรส) พากย์เป็น อุเอคิ โคสุเกะ *อินิเชียล ดี นักซิ่งดริฟท์สายฟ้า ภาค 3-4 Initial D (โรส) พากย์เป็น ทาคาฮาชิ เรียวสุเกะ * Fairy Tail Year 2 แฟรี่เทล ศึกจอมเวทอภินิหาร ปี 2 (โรส) พากย์เป็น กิลดาร์ซ ไคลฟ์, ซาจิททาเรียส, ลีออน บาสเทีย, รีดัส โจน่า, อีฟ ทีม, คอบร้า, โครโคอะ (ไม้เท้า), เสนาธิการไบโร, ซูการ์บอย, ลักกี้ *Bleach เทพมรณะ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ไอเซ็น โซสึเกะ, กอน, เคียวราคุ ชุนซุย, ยามาดะ ฮานาทาโร่, มาดาราเมะ อิกคาคุ, นอยโทร่า จิลก้า, นาคีม, คุสึริว, เอ็นริว, ฮิราโกะ ชินจิ(พากย์ถึงช่วงอดีตกาล) , มุราคามะ เค็นเซย์(พากย์ตั้งแต่ช่วงล้างพันธุ์อารันคาร์), นิร์เก้ ปาร์ดุ๊ค, คุจิกิ โคกะ, เซมบง ซากุระ, วาบิซึเกะ *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ครูพิเศษจอมป่วน รีบอร์น (โรส) พากย์เป็น ซาซางาวะ เรียวเฮ, ซาวาดะ อิเอมิสึ, สเปลบี สควอโล่, อิริเอะ โชอิจิ, รุ่นที่ 9, อเลาดิ, สคัล, โนซารุ *Kiba คิบะ ศึกอภินิหารข้ามภพ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ฮิว, เซบัสเตียน, คูสม่า, ดร.เบนด้า *Kekkaishi ผู้ผนึกมาร (เวิร์คพ้อยต์) พากย์เป็น สุมิมูระ โยชิโมริ, ซากอน, มุคาเดะ *Honey and Clover หวานใจกับใบโคลเวอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น มายามะ ทาคุมิ *Durarara! สงครามแดนสนธยา (โรส) พากย์เป็น คิดะ มาซาโอมิ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า (โรส)พากย์เป็น คาเงโนะ จิน, ชิชิโดะ ซาคิจิ, คาเงยามะ เรย์จิ *Buso Renkin นักรบเหล็กเทวะ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ฮายาซากะ ชูซุย, อิคุซาเบะ เก็นจิ, มูนเฟส, คินโจ, ฮานาบุสะ, โรคุมาสึ โคจิ *Yatterman 2008 คู่แฝดอภินิหาร (โรส) พากย์เป็น ยัตตาโฮ่ง *Black Butler คนลึกไขปริศนาลับ (โรส) พากย์เป็น เกรล ซาโตคลิฟ, โซมา อัสมัน คาดาร์, เคราด์ โฟสทัส, โรนัลด์ น็อกซ์ *Oh! Edo Rocket อัศจรรย์พันธุ์ป่วนจรวดทะลวงดวงดาว (โรส) พากย์เป็น เก็นโซ, นิชิโนสึเกะ อาคาอิ *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan นูระหลานจอมภูต (โรส) พากย์เป็น คุโรตะโบ, โทซากะมารุ, ฮิบิดายุ *07-Ghost เซเว่นโกสต์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น อายานามิ, โคนัตสึ, ลอยด์, บาสติน *Shakugan no Shana SS 2-3 เนตรเพลิงชานะ (ปี 2-3) (โรส) พากย์เป็น อิเคะ ฮายาโตะ, ซาคาอิ คันทาโร่ *Zero no Tsukaima อสูรรับใช้ของยัยศูนย์สนิท (โรส) พากย์เป็น ฌ็อง กอลแบร์ *Sket Dance สเก็ต ดานซ์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ชินบะ มิจิรุ *Hyouka ปริศนาความทรงจำ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ฟุคุเบะ ซาโตชิ *Hataraku Maousama! / The Devil Is a Part-Timer! ผู้กล้าซึนซ่าส์กับจอมมารสู้ชีวิต (โรส) พากย์เป็น ฮันโซ อุรุชิฮาระ *Phi Brain: Puzzle of God ไฟเบรน ไขปริศนาเกมเทวะ (โรส) พากย์เป็น รุค บันโจ ครอส *La storia della Arcana Famiglia มาเฟียมนตรา มือปราบกำราบหัวใจ (โรส) พากย์เป็น โนว่า, พาเช่ *Letter Bee ผึ้งจดหมาย (โรส) พากย์เป็น คอร์เนอร์ คลัฟฟ์ *Captain Earth กัปตันเอิร์ธ หุ่นรบพิทักษ์โลก (โรส) พากย์เป็น คุเบะ มาซากิ, ซานเดอร์, ฮิโรซูเอะ เรย์โตะ, ซิน *Brynhildr in the Darkness บรินฮิวด์ เกมล่าแม่มดทมิฬ (โรส) พากย์เป็น โคโกโร่ ฮาชิราทานิ, อิชิจิคุ จิซาโตะ *Hanasaku Iroha สาวเรียวกังหัวใจเกินร้อย (โรส) พากย์เป็น จิโรมารุ ทาโร่ *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun / My Little Monster หวานใจกับนายตัวป่วน (โรส) พากย์เป็น ยามากุจิ เค็นจิ, โยชิดะ ยูซัง *K เค (โรส) พากย์เป็น มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิ, ทาทาระ โทสึกะ *Free! ฟรี! (โรส) พากย์เป็น ทาจิบานะ มาโคโตะ *Sword Art Online ซอร์ดอาร์ตออนไลน์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น โนบุยูกิ สูโง(ราชาโอเบรอน), ก็อดฟรี, ชมิตต์, ดั๊กเกอร์, เดียเบล *Hakuouki บุปผาซามูไร ผ่าตำนานนักรบชินเซ็น (โรส) พากย์เป็น เฮย์สุเกะ โทโด, ซาโนสุเกะ ฮาราดะ *Hiiro No Kakera เสี้ยวตำนานรักเจ้าหญิงสีชาด (โรส) พากย์เป็น มาฮิโระ อาโทริ *The Severing Crime Edge สายเลือดล่าสังหาร (โรส) พากย์เป็น นารูโตะ โคทาโร่, โฮอิจิ โคอิสึมิ *RDG - Red Data Girl เรดดาต้าเกิร์ล (โรส) พากย์เป็น โซดะ มามาสึ, โนโนมุระ ชินโง *Danball Senki/Little Battlers Experience หุ่นจิ๋วประจัญบาน (โรส) พากย์เป็น ไคโด จิน *Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto สตาร์ไดรเวอร์: ทาคุโตะผู้เจิดจรัส (โรส) พากย์เป็น เท็ตสึยะ โกดะ *The Knight in the Area สิงห์สนาม (โรส) พากย์เป็น ทาคาเสะ มิชิโร่ *แฟลชแดชดริ๊ฟท์สายฟ้า (เดกซ์) พากย์เป็น ไมค์ *อินเดกซ์ คัมภีร์คาถาต้องห้าม (เดกซ์) พากย์เป็น แอ๊คเซลเลอเรเตอร์,สึจิมิคาโดะ โมโตฮารุ *คิมิคิส สาสน์รักจุมพิตหัวใจ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ซานาดะ โคอิจิ *Bakuman วัยซนคนการ์ตูน (โรส) พากย์เป็น โมริทากะ มาชิโระ, คิม *Shugo Chara คาแรคเตอร์ผู้พิทักษ์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น คูไก โซมะ, นิไคโด ยู, ฮินาโมริ สึมุงุ, อามาคาวะ สึคาสะ *Scan 2 Go สแกนทูโก ซิ่งสะท้านจักรวาล (โรส) พากย์เป็น ไดโกะ, ริวไคเซล *Yumeiro Patissiere เส้นทางฝันของสาวน้อยขนมหวาน (โรส) พากย์เป็น อันโด เซ็นโนสึเกะ *Cross Game ครอสเกม เกมรักหัวใจ คูณ 2 (โรส) พากย์เป็น ไดกิ นาคานิชิ, โอคุโบะ โยโคมิจิ, มาเอโนะ เซนทาโร่ *Chihayafuru จิฮายะ กลอนรักพิชิตใจเธอ/จิฮายะฟุรุ (โรส) พากย์เป็น วาตายะ อาราตะ, ริวงะซากิ *Aquarion Evol อควอเรียน อีโวล (โรส) พากย์เป็น แอนดี้ ดับบลิว. โฮล, อิซุโมะ *โทริโกะ (โรส) พากย์เป็น สตาร์จูน, ทากิมารุ, แมนซั่ม, กรินพาช, อิจิริว *Attack on Titan ผ่าพิภพไททัน (โรส) พากย์เป็น แจน เคียร์สไตน์, มิเค่ *ไซอิ๋ว เดอะมังกี้ (ช่อง7) พากย์เป็น ซัวเจ๋ง *Steel God Jeeg จิ๊ค หุ่นเหล็กเทพพิทักษ์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น นาโอจิโร่, อิคิมะ *Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou ซุปเปอร์ หัวหน้าห้องสาวเจ้าเสน่ห์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น นิชิซากิ อาโอ *Jang Geum's Dream จังกึมน้อยสู้...เพื่อฝัน (เวิร์คพ้อยต์) พากย์เป็น คังคิกคู *Magi The Labyrinth of Magic เมไจ: อะลาดินผจญภัย ปึ 1 (เวิร์คพ้อยต์) พากย์เป็น จาฟาร์, บุเดล, เซชุน รี *Giga Tribe (เวิร์คพ้อยต์) พากย์เป็น โมจา *Nintama Rantarou นินจารันทาโร่ (เวิร์คพ้อยต์) พากย์เป็น ครูโดอิ, ครูใหญ่ *Max Steel (เวิร์คพ้อยต์) พากย์เป็น เคย์บี้, เจฟเวอร์สัน, เดรค *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น สแตนฟอร์ด *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ซุน โกคู *Slam Dunk สแลมดังก์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น มาคิ ชินอิจิ, อาจารย์ทาโอกะ, อาโอตะ ทัตซึฮิโกะ *Ranma 1/2 รันม่า 1/2 ไอ้หนุ่มกังฟู (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฮิบิกิ เรียวกะ, คุโน่ ทาเทวากิ *Tiger & Bunny ไทเกอร์ แอนด์ บันนี่ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ไอแวน แคเรลิน (โอริกามิ ไซโคลน) *To Aru Majutsu No Index และ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun อินเดกซ์ คัมภีร์คาถาต้องห้าม และ เรลกัน แฟ้มลับคดีวิทยาศาสตร์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น แอกเซลเลอเรเตอร์, สึจิมิคาโดะ โมโตฮารุ *Blue Exorcist บลูเอกโซซิสต์ มือปราบผีพันธ์ซาตาน/เอ็กโซซิสต์สีคราม (DEX) พากย์เป็น มิวะ โคเนะโคมารุ, อาเธอร์ ออกัสเต้ แองเจิ้ล *Sacred Seven เซเคร็ด เซเว่น ศึกสัตตศิลาศักดิ์สิทธิ์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น คิจิมะ ไนโตะ (เนโตะ) *Another อนาเธอร์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น โทโมฮิโร่ *Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000% รัก 1000% ของเจ้าชายไอดอล (DEX) พากย์เป็น คุโรสึ โช, ริงโกะ สึกิมิยะ *Maoyu มาโอยุ จอมมารผู้กล้าจับคู่กู้โลก (DEX) พากย์เป็น พ่อค้าหนุ่ม *My Ordinary Life / Nichijou นิจิโจ สามัญขยันรั่ว (DEX) พากย์เป็น เคียวโท, โทมิโอกะ *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation เดวิลเซอร์ไวเวอร์ทู (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชิจิมะ ไดจิ *Robotics;Notes ชมรมหุ่นยนตร์พิทักษ์โลก (DEX) พากย์เป็น คิมิจิม่า โค *วันๆ ของพวกผมก็งี้แหละ Daily Lives of High School Boys (DEX) พากย์เป็น ทานากะ โยชิทาเกะ *Kuroko No Basket ยอดดาวรุ่งทีมปาฏิหาริย์ (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น คิเสะ เรียวตะ , อิมาโยชิ โชอิจิ, โคงาเนอิ ชินจิ *Cardfight!! Vanguard การ์ดไฟท์! แวนการ์ด (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น อิชากิ ยูตะ *Card Fight!! Vanguard : Asia Circuit (โมเดิร์นไนน์,DEX) พากย์เป็น อิชากิ ยูตะ, บีย่า, ฮิโรชิ *Battle Spirits Brave แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ เบรฟ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยูส, บาโรเน่ *Battle Spirits Sword Eyes แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ ซอยด์อายส์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ซูโอ, ไยบะ *Card Fight!! Vanguard : Link Joker (DEX) พากย์เป็น รองประธาน สึวาเบะ, อิชากิ ยูตะ, มัตสึฮาดะ เคนจิ *Card Fight!! Vanguard : Legion Mate การ์ดไฟท์!! แวนการ์ด : ลีเจี้ยนเมท (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฟิลิป เมซ, อิชากิ ยูตะ, มัตสึฮาดะ เคนจิ *Cardfight!! Vanguard The Movie : Neon Messiah การ์ดไฟท์!! แวนการ์ด เดอะมูฟวี่ : เนออน เมไซอาห์ (การ์ตูนคลับ) พากย์เป็น อิชากิ ยูตะ, มัตสึฮาดะ เคนจิ *Cardfight!! Vanguard G การ์ดไฟท์ แวนการ์ด จี (การ์ตูนคลับ) พากย์เป็น ยามาจิ, อันโจ มาโมรุ, ชิโนโนเมะ โซมะ *Dragonball Z Kai ดราก้อนบอล แซด ไค (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ซุน โกคู, หยำฉา, คาริน, ดิวอี้, ซาบอน, กลูโด้, หมายเลข 17 *One Piece / One Piece New World วันพีซ (DEX) พากย์เป็น บรู๊ค,เอมโพริโอ้ อีวานคอฟ , มัลโก้ , ซีซ่าร์ คลาวด์(ภาค นิวเวิร์ด), อิชโช ฟูจิโทระ *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl โปเกมอน (ไดมอน แอนด์ เพิร์ล) ศึกกาแล็คติกทีม (Truevisions/MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ชินจิ *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl โปเกมอน ไดมอน แอนด์ เพิร์ล (Right Beyond) พากย์เป็น โคจิโร่, ชินจิ, ด็อกเตอร์โอคิโดะ ยูคินาริ *Pokémon Best Wishes! โปเกมอน เบสต์ วิช (Right Beyond) พากย์เป็น โคจิโร่, ด็อกเตอร์โอคิโดะ ยูคินาริ, อาเดคุ, เคนิยัน *Pokémon XY & Pokémon XYZ โปเกมอน เอ็กซ์วาย และ โปเกมอน เอ็กซ์วายแซด (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซิตรอง, อลัน, ฟลัวเดอลีส์ *Pokémon The Movie : Hoopa and the Clash of Ages โปเกม่อน เดอะ มูฟวี่ : อภิมหาศึกฮูปาถล่มโลก (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซิตรอง *Pokémon The Movie : Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel โปเกม่อน เดอะ มูฟวี่ : โวเคเนียน กับจักรกลปริศนา มาเกียนา (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ซิตรอง *Pokémon Sun & Moon โปเกมอน ซัน แอนด์ มูน (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น คาคิ, โปเกเด็กซ์โรตอม, ราชาเกาะฮาระ *โมบิลสูท กันดั้ม 0080 (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชไตเนอร์ ฮาร์ดี้ *โมบิลสูท กันดั้ม 0083 (DEX) พากย์เป็น คิด *กันดั้ม บิลด์ ไฟท์เตอร์ ไทร (DEX) พากย์เป็น โอคาโมโตะ ยูคิโอะ , อิโนเสะ จุนยะ *กันดั้ม เรกองกิสต้า in G (DEX) พากย์เป็น คลิม นิค *การ์ดไฟท์!! แวนการ์ด (DEX) พากย์เป็น มิทสึซาดะ เคนจิ, บิโด คิริยะ โทคุซัทสึ *เจ็ทแมน (ภักดีฟิมส์, ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น แบล็คคอนดอร์ / ยูคิ ไค, เกรย์ ,จักรพรรดิทรันซ่า *จูเรนเจอร์ (การ์ตูนอินเตอร์) พากย์เป็น ไทเกอร์เรนเจอร์/บอย , ดราก้อนเรนเจอร์ / บราย และ บุ๊คบั๊ค *ไดเรนเจอร์ (Tiga) พากย์เป็น ชิชิเรนเจอร์ / ไดโก, จิน *โอเรนเจอร์ vs.คาคุเรนเจอร์ (Tiga) พากย์เป็น โอบลู / ยูจิ มิตะ, นินจาแบล็ค / จิไรยะ *เมกะเรนเจอร์vs.คาร์เรนเจอร์ (Tiga) พากย์เป็น เมกะเรด / ดาเตะ เคนตะ *เมกะเรนเจอร์ (แอคทีฟฟิมส์) พากย์เป็น เมกะแบล็ค / โคอิจิโร่ เอ็นโด *กาโอเรนเจอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น กาโอบลู / ซาเมซึ ไค *เฮอร์ริเคนเจอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น คาบูโตะไรเจอร์ / คาซุมิ อิคโค *อาบะเรนเจอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น อาบะเระคิลเลอร์ / นพ.นาคาได มิโคโตะ,ไกรตั้น และ วอฟฟ่า *เดกะเรนเจอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น เดกะกรีน / เอนาริ เซนอิจิ *เดกะเรนเจอร์ เดอะมูฟวี่ (เมเซเว่น) พากย์เป็น อาคาสะ บันบัน(เดกะเรด) *มาจิเรนเจอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น มาจิเยลโล่ / โอซุ ซึบาสะ *โบเคนเจอร์ (รีเทิร์น) พากย์เป็น โบเคนแบล็ค / อิโน มาซึมิ *เกคิเรนเจอร์ (รีเทิร์น) พากย์เป็น ฟุคามิ โก(เกคิไวโอเล็ต) ,ริโอ *ชินเคนเจอร์ (ฉบับจอเงิน) (โรส) พากย์เป็น ชินเคนบลู / อิเคนามิ ริวโนะสึเกะ *โกเซย์เจอร์ เดอะมูฟวี่ (เด็กซ์) พากย์เป็น เมียวโจ โนะ เทียนบัลต์ *โกไคเจอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ดอน ดอคคอยเยอร์/โกไคกรีน *โกบัสเตอร์ส (โรส) พากย์เป็น เอนเทอร์ *เคียวริวเจอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น ริปปูคัง โซจิ / เคียวริวกรีน *พาวเวอร์เรนเจอร์ ไดโนฟอร์ซ เบรฟ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ลี พูรึน / เบรฟกรีนไดโน *จัสติไรเซอร์ (โรส) พากย์เป็น จัสติไรเซอร์เกลน / ดาเตะ โชตะ *คาเม็นไรเดอร์ แบล็ค (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น จอมดาบบิลเกเนีย *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ เบลด เดอะมูฟวี่ (เมเซเว่น) พากย์เป็น ไอคาวะ ฮาจิเมะ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ คาลิซ) *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ฮิบิกิ เดอะมูฟวี่ (โรส) พากย์เป็น โทโดโรกิ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ โทโดโรกิ) *มาสค์ไรเดอร์คาบูโตะ (รีเทิร์น) พากย์เป็น คากามิ อาราตะ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์กาแท็ค) *มาสค์ไรเดอร์เดนโอ (DEX) พากย์เป็น เดเนบ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์โอส (DEX) พากย์เป็น คาซาริ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์โฟร์เซ่ (DEX) พากย์เป็น JK (เจค)/ จินคู ไคโซ/ จีน *มาสค์ไรเดอร์วิซาร์ด (DEX) พากย์เป็น นิโต โคสุเกะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์บีสต์ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ไกมุ (DEX) พากย์เป็น คุเรชิมะ มิทสึซาเนะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ริวเก็น , ริวจิ ฮาเสะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์คุโรคาเงะ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ไดรฟ (DEX) พากย์เป็น เชส/มาชิน เชสเซอร์/มาสค์ไรเดอร์เชสเซอร์ . ไซโจ เคียว *มาสค์ไรเดอร์โกสท์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฟุคามิ มาโคโตะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ สเปคเตอร์ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์เอ็กเซด (DEX) พากย์เป็น โฮโจ เอมุ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ เอ็กเซด *อุลตร้าแมน ทาโร่ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น อุเอโนะ ทาคาชิ , มนุษย์ดาววัลกี้ *อุลตร้าแกแล็ตซี่ไดไคจูแบทเทิล ตำนานนักรบอุลตร้าแห่งทางช้างเผือก (เด็กซ์) พากย์เป็น อุลตร้าแมนแบเรียล/ไคเซอร์แบเรียล และ แอสตร้า *อุลตร้าแมน กิงกะ (DEX) พากย์เป็น อุลตร้าแมน กิงกะ,วาตาราอิ เคนตะ *อุลตร้าแมน x (DEX) พากย์เป็น โอโซระ ไดจิ *อุลตร้าแมนออร์บ (DEX) พากย์เป็น มัทสึโดะ ชิน *มาดันเซนคิ ริวเคนโด (รีเทิร์น,ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น นารุคามิ เคนจิ/ริวคนโด (รีเทิร์น) , ชิรานามิ โคอิจิ/ริวจินโอ(ไทก้า) , ด็อคเตอร์ เวิร์ม *TOMICA ฮีโร่ เรสคิวไฟเออร์ (ไทก้า) พากย์เป็น วาตาริ จุน ภาพยนตร์ * กอดรหัสสมบัติดาวินชี่ พากย์เป็น ดร. จอห์น โคเวน (แลนซ์ เฮนริกสัน) ซีรีส์ *Boss ทีมล่าทรชน Season 2 (ThaiPBS) พากย์เป็น ฮานากาตะ อิปเป (Mizobata Junpei) รายการโทรทัศน์ *เกมส์ฮาท้าพิสูจน์ : Super Junior (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น สมาชิกวง Super Junior *เกมซ่าท้ากึ๋น (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น คณะกรรมการ, ผู้ที่มาแสดงโชว์ *รายการเกาหลี ทางช่อง K Channel! (เคเบิล) *Deadly Women สวยสังหาร (ช่อง 9) หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย